


Christmas Only Happens Once a Year!

by Pinkwebby



Series: Detroit Become Holidays [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Bottom Gavin Reed, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Cute, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, First Christmas, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, Hospital Sex, Hospitalization, Injury, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Top Hank Anderson, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Whump, no smut in first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkwebby/pseuds/Pinkwebby
Summary: A sequel to 'Halloween Only Happens Once a Year!'. The boys of the precinct celebrate Christmas in their own ways. Now with Allen & Sixty!
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit Become Holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564915
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this first chapter is the best, but damn, my segues were flawless. Let's focus on that before we dive into the smut, okay?

### Chapter 1:

“I do know about Christmas, but as an android I’ve never celebrated. So, my knowledge on customs might be lacking just a little,” Connor explained as he looked through case files.

“That’s fine, the whole point of Christmas is to _make_ the traditions. You don’t have to do to anything specific.”

“What do you do for Christmas then?” Connor questioned.

Hank looked up from his computer screen with an embarrassed expression, “W-well, without any family to spend it with…I usually work.”

“Christmas isn’t just about family, Hank. You could have celebrated by yourself,” Connor pointed out. Which was clearly the wrong thing to say because Hank’s eyes instantly darkened. Connor opened his mouth worriedly to apologize but the lieutenant didn’t give him the chance.

“For me it is. It makes me think about my family. So, I work, and I drink. Then, I don’t have to remember them.”

Connor gave the man an apologetic look. He knew it was a touchy subject, and he usually didn’t bring up Hank’s family, but he also knew Christmas wasn’t all about family. And he wanted Hank to think of Christmas as something happy, not about what his life used to be.

“Fowler said I could have Christmas off if I’d like. Maybe we could do something for Christmas?” Connor let out a tiny smile.

Hank stiffened up and shook his head, “I’m sorry, Con. I told Fowler I would work Christmas. I do it every year as a favor because no one wants to work over the holidays.”

Connor nodded, a little too quickly, “Right of course,” he paused, “you’re very nice to do that, Hank.”

Their eyes met for a split second, but Connor looked away first. He felt…disappointed. That was the word. His first Christmas as a deviant and he would spend it alone. His first Christmas with Hank as his significant other…was it right to complain about Hank’s decision? To ask him to take Christmas off to spend time with Connor? To teach Connor about traditions and do silly Christmas festivities together like Connor saw on old TV shows? It felt…selfish. So, he didn’t say anything.

“We can still spend Christmas day night together, babe,” Hank offered but Connor didn’t even look up at him. He kept his eyes firmly on the computer screen.

“Whatever will be best for you, lieutenant. Christmas is just another day on the calendar,” He stated with a stiff tone.

Hank looked like he wanted to say something, but Connor abruptly stood up, “I need to grab something from the evidence room. I’ll be back.”

Without waiting for an answer, Connor walked off. He went straight towards Gavin and Nines’ desks, glad that his brother was sitting there as if waiting for him. “Nines,” he greeted as he approached.

“Connor,” Nines replied, and he glanced up at Connor’s face. There was a pause as he scanned his face, eyebrows furrowed, “Is everything alright?”

“Would you mind taking a walk with me to the evidence room?” Connor asked, his eyes darted towards where Hank sat. He stared at the androids, but Connor didn’t give him the satisfaction of looking all the way back. Nines stood up and dusted off his pants, “Of course. I assume this is about your conversation with Hank just now?”

Connor frowned deeply and scowled at his brother, “You were listening?”

“Gavin isn’t here to talk my ear off, so I get bored,” He offered as they walked towards the evidence room. “You’re upset that the lieutenant won’t be spending Christmas with you, right?”

Connor wrung his hands together after he unlocked the evidence room and stepped in, “I guess so? It’s hard to explain, because I’ve never experienced Christmas before. I was hoping he and I could…I don’t know, do something!”

“None of us have experienced Christmas, Connor. Including Cain. I want to do things for Christmas as well, but I’m not going to stop detective Reed from doing his job. That’s selfish, especially if he doesn’t want to celebrate Christmas.”

Connor deflated and nodded. He knew Nines was right, he was really being selfish. If Hank didn’t like Christmas, Connor shouldn’t force the holiday onto him. He had just hoped…

“I know…I know. I just wanted to have my first Christmas with Hank. It does sound selfish when I say it aloud though,” He mumbled, leaning back against the wall.

“Be careful, you might start to sound like Cain,” Nines teased, patting his brother on the shoulder. Connor gave him a disgusted look and shook off his hand, “Now you’re just being mean. I’m not that clingy.”

“Just be supportive of Hank no matter what he chooses to do. I know you’re disappointed, but I’m sure he doesn’t feel that good either,” Nines stated patiently.

Connor frowned and nodded, “Why are you always right? I’ve been a deviant longer than you.”

Nines flashed a pearly white smile and shrugged, “I’ve been around Reed too long. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must go back to my desk before my partner misses me.”

“He’s not even here right now though. You’re just making an excuse to stop talking about emotions!” Connor called after him as he slipped through the door.

~

Nines left Connor to mull over what he said while he went straight back to his desk. Gavin had texted him while he was speaking to his brother and there he was, his ass on top of Nines’ desk. With a huff, Nines approached with an annoyed look, “My desk is not your chair, detective.”

Reed snorted and looked up from his phone, “Fuck off, I can sit where I want.”

“You texted me?” Nines prompted with raised eyebrows. It wasn’t often that Gavin texted him and asked him to talk. He secretly wondered if the human had finally decided to break-up with him. That’s usually what talks meant, right? At least, with all those movies they had watched together, that’s what ‘let’s talk’ means.

“Uh…shit, well-“ Gavin fumbled over his words and Nines got closer to him out of concern. This seem to not help at all as Gavin stared straight at Nines’ chest instead of his actual face. Nines did not like when he did that. “L-listen…the Captain said we could have Christmas off. Fuckin’ Allen and Sixty offered to take our shifts. I thought we could—I don’t know…”

Nines’ eyebrows knitted together, and he opened his mouth to speak. But he paused, at a loss for words. When he had spoken to Connor mere moments before, he felt bad for him because while his partner would be working, he’d be at home alone. At least when Nines would come into work on Christmas, Gavin would be with him. But now, he was in a similar position, with his human offering to spend Christmas…together. With him. A pleasant feeling washed over him and a small smile played at his lips.

“You want to spend Christmas with me?” He finally said, voice softer than usual. Gavin visibly tensed up and his eyes finally darted up to peer at Nines, as if he realized what he was doing. His cheeks were red, and he looked on the verge of yelling. “Yes, that’s what I’m trying to say. You sound surprised.”

“I am surprised, I was sure we would have to work.”

“Well…I didn’t want too. I wanted us to…spend fucking Christmas together doing what you wanted. It is your first Christmas after all, isn’t it?” Gavin replied in exasperation.

“First Christmas I would celebrate,” Nines told him, and Gavin let out a sigh. “Right, fine, whatever. Do you want to spend Christmas with me or not?”

Nines couldn’t stop the fond smile that spread over his face and he reached forward to cup Gavin’s cheek. The detective avoided his gaze and mumbled something about a ‘ _stupid android_ ’. But Nines couldn’t be happier, “I do. Thank you for asking me, Gavin.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now get yer hands off me, we’re at work,” He complained. Nines gave him a look and retracted his hand, “Watch your tone, detective.”

With that settled, Nines began to think more on what Gavin said. While they both sat down at their respective desks, Nines eyes wandered over to the break room. He could see Cain standing at one of the tables with Captain Allen. His eyes narrowed at his brother’s backside. Why did those two offer to take his and Gavin’s shift? Sixty was never one to turn down taking a day off with his boyfriend, especially if it was a holiday. They weren’t even here for the Halloween party.

Suspicion began to get the better of him, so he stood up. Gavin shut up almost immediately and gave him a wary look, “What’s got you so tense all of a sudden?”

Without answering him, Nines walked over to the break room. Cain noticed his presence almost immediately and straightened up from where he was leaning against his table. When their eyes met, Cain didn’t smile or anything, just stared. That was a common occurrence, but Allen was with him so there was a softer edge to those eyes than usual. 

“Cain, can we speak please?” Nines questioned tersely as he took a step towards their table.

“No, we can’t. I’m busy,” Sixty responded not even seconds after Nines spoke. His gaze had moved back to look at Allen’s face, who was giving Cain an exasperated look. “No, you aren’t busy. I was just leaving,” Allen declared as he dusted off his swat uniform and nodded once at Nines. When he had retreated, Nines took the human’s place and stared down at Cain.

“Why did you and Allen decide to take our shifts? Some kind of newfound brotherly love?” Nines growled out, his fingers tapping on the table. Sixty languidly turned his eyes up to Nines, his posture stiffened up gradually and his hands went behind his back.

“Of course not, brother. I despise you. I just told Joseph there is no need to celebrate Christmas normally, and that I would rather work. He didn’t have a problem with it,” He explained in a cool tone.

“But why did you ask for our shifts specifically? Hank and Connor could have taken the days off instead,” Nines replied just as coolly.

“I did not wish to give Connor nor Hank days off. Nor did I really wish to give you and Gavin days off either. But…Allen said it was nice to do,” He finally admitted, and Nines should’ve known. Sixty didn’t come up with this at all, Captain Allen did. Not that Nines specifically liked or disliked the Captain, but Allen didn’t like Gavin so it was still strange he would offer to just take their shifts like that.

“Is he giving you one of those…’rewards’ you like so much for doing this?” Nines pressed and Cain’s LED flashed red in his peripheral vision. _Bingo_.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business, brother. We just both decided to give you something nice and you want to throw it back in my face?” Sixty replied, his lips curled into a scowl.

Nines barked out a laugh, “I wouldn’t dare. Knowing you, you’d shoot me. And I’d like to keep my face intact for now.”

“Then a thanks is in order,” Cain countered as his face turned smug.

Nines took in a deep breath and he almost refused. He didn’t like to thank anyone besides maybe Connor. And he certainly did not want to thank his other brother who seemed to be enjoying this far too much. “Thank you, Cain.”

“You’re welcome. Now if you don’t mind, I would like to go back to what I was doing,” Sixty watched him with a neutral expression as he turned around and left the break room. As he exited the room, he saw Allen stood outside trying to act casual, but his heart rate was too high for that.

~

Allen had stood outside and watched both the androids. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but damn if he wasn’t worried. When Sixty had said he wanted to work instead of celebrating the holidays, Allen didn’t have a problem with it. That’s what he usually did with his family being in a different state. Though when he mentioned they should give their days off to someone else, Cain was less than happy. He had to…convince him to do so. Which led to Allen having to walk up to Gavin Reed and tell him that he had Christmas off because he and Cain wanted their shifts. Gavin was younger than him, and to see the sparkle in his eye reminded him of when he was younger. Though Gavin sounded like a complete ass when he accepted the holiday. As usual.

Nines was out of there within minutes, and he cast a sideways glance at the Captain as he passed. Allen tried to look casual, like he wasn’t waiting for them to finish but he probably looked as stressed as he felt. He told Cain he would have to talk to Nines, that he wouldn’t tell Sixty’s brother about the workday swap as well as Gavin. That was putting too much on just him.

“How did it go?” Joseph asked as he came to stand at the table once again. Cain’s whole demeanor seemed to shift, his posture relaxed, and he actually smiled. “Joseph, welcome back.”

“Cain. How did it go?” He repeated as he stared into those brown eyes.

“He thanked me,” Sixty divulged with an uninterested shrug.

“That can’t be all that happened,” Allen sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“I did what you asked, Joseph. I was a **good boy** ,” Sixty said in the most nonchalant voice. Allen let out a sigh, he didn’t even blush because he was used to this by now, “Yes, you did what I asked.”

“That means I get my reward tonight,” Cain pushed on, his hands jittery on the table. Allen couldn’t help but let out a small smile at how cute his partner was. His hands reached out and scooped up the ones across from him. He rubbed Cain’s knuckles and nodded, “Yes, that does mean you’ll get a reward tonight.”

They went into a comfortable silence after that, Allen rubbed circles into Cain’s hand unconsciously while his thoughts wandered. He knew Sixty wasn’t really into human social gatherings and traditions like Christmas and Halloween, but he thought the android would be at least a little excited about Christmas. “Why don’t you want to celebrate Christmas, pet?” 

Sixty looked up from their hands to tilt his head at him, “I just find holidays needless, is all. It is about religion and human festivities. I don’t typically enjoy either.”

“But you wouldn’t want to spend the holidays at home with me?” Allen questioned to which his partner scoffed. “I spend a majority of my time with you at work and at home. Christmas won’t make it any different, will it Joseph?”

Of course, that last sentence caught Allen’s attention, and he let out a smirk. This was going to be fun. He took one of his hands and reached out to curl a piece of Cain’s hair behind his ear, “I guess we’ll have to see, won’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want to see a relationship first before the others? Please leave a comment to let me know! ;]


	2. GavinxNines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are Nines and Gavin doing for Christmas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot longer than I had planned on making it, but I did enjoy writing it! So, I hope you all enjoy too!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!

### 

Chapter 1: Gavin and Nines

Being as it was Nines’ first Christmas, he wasn’t sure what to expect with Gavin. He seemed like the type to not celebrate Christmas like a normal person. Would Gavin even celebrate the holidays at all? Not that Nines found it extremely fun to celebrate anything, but this was his first Christmas. That meant they should do something, right?

“You’re picking what we’re doing. I don’t care what we do,” Gavin had said on Christmas Eve when Nines had asked about it. They had December 24 & 25th off thanks to Allen and Sixty, and Nines really wasn’t sure what to do. He hadn’t ever had a day off, but he supposed he should’ve seen it coming after the revolution was over.

“But what do you do during the holidays?” Nines pushed the topic as he stood above Gavin who relaxed on the couch. He squinted up at Nines like he was the most annoying nuisance he’d ever seen, “I usually work. My family doesn’t live in Detroit, and even if they did, they wouldn’t invite me to anything.”

“So, you, Hank, and Allen just work all together on Christmas like a bunch of…Scrooges,” Nines stated this as a fact rather than a question. He had done enough research himself to at least know a few hundred traditions and media portrayals.

“Ha! So you did use that super computer in your head to do research. You know who Scrooge is,” Gavin’s smug grin had Nines scowling down at him. 

“It was the best choice of action given that you decided to put everything on me for Christmas,” He responded tartly as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I don’t celebrate Christmas, Nines! I just want you to pick something for us to do because it’s your first Christmas as a deviant!” Gavin insisted. He said that when they first got their days off, but Nines had a feeling that Gavin Reed was just being lazy and refused to decide what they would be doing.

With a quick scan around the living room, Nines made a quick decision because he was quite frankly getting tired of this little charade. His blue eyes landed on the small Christmas tree in the corner that Nines had bought and set up. Gavin didn’t have a large one, afraid his cat would jump into it and tear it down. So, as a compromise, Nines bought a smaller one and Gavin hung up his homemade ornaments all over it. It glittered in warm, yellow lights, the ones that Nines had decided on. He didn’t like multi-colored ones.

“Why don’t we open gifts tonight then? It’s not like there’s much under our tree anyways,” Nines offered as he neared the tiny tree on the side table.

“That’s all you want to do? We could go to a Christmas party. We could go out and drink. We could go Christmas caroling for all I care!” Gavin said as he sat up and watched Nines.

“A tempting offer to see you warble on people’s doorsteps, but this is much easier,” The android picked up the couple of gifts under the tree, leaving the other two for Delilah the cat there for the morning.

Gavin stood up hastily and grabbed one of the packages out of Nines’ hand, giving him a slightly panicked look. His heartrate increased and Nines’ eyebrows rose, “That’s…not for you.”

It clearly had Nines’ name on it in bright red letters, but apparently Gavin did not want him to have it. Nines felt a pang of hurt in his chest, and he was unsure why. That only left Gavin to open a present, and Nines wasn’t even sure if the man would like what he got him. Maybe he thought too hard on it, Gavin was such a simple man and he didn’t ask for anything. Nines wasn’t exactly the best at emotionally driven gifts, or gifts in general. He had never gotten one for anyone, it never crossed his mind. 

It felt strange to want to get someone a gift after spending so much time just…not wanting a thing. And when Nines finally became a deviant, he only wanted for himself. He wanted affection, he wanted to work, he wanted to enjoy his life. But he had a boyfriend now, however much of an asshole he might be. And he wanted things for Gavin too. He wanted to love him, he wanted to give him things, he wanted to touch him. How did humans decide what to get their significant others so easily? Was Gavin this much of an enigma that even a top-of-the-line android couldn’t shop for him? Or was it just that Nines lacked the human quality that allowed him to find the best gifts?

“…Alright. Then open yours,” Nines said as he sat down. He tried not to let his emotions show as he crossed one leg over the other and put his hands in his lap. Gavin sat beside him and pat his knee once before he stared down at the perfectly wrapped gift Nines had done up. He let out a snort and Nines stared at his face in confusion.

“Do you not like how I wrapped your gift?” Nines questioned, eyes darting down to the present. Gavin eyed it silently, as if he was analyzing it. As if he could see through the paper and decipher what he got. “You even wrap perfectly.” Was the only thing Gavin said before he ripped the wrapping paper off.

“I…could’ve put it in a bag instead,” Nines said uncertainly as Gavin stared down at the white box in his hands. There was a pause as he fumbled to get the tape off the edges off the box, and Nines wished desperately that he didn’t put tape on it because the way Gavin messed with it had his stress through the roof.

Once he ripped the top off the box, his eyes immediately lit up as he pulled out what appeared to be a mini sweater. It was an ugly thing, with a distasteful green and red pattern on the back and the words ‘Meowy Christmas’ plastered across it. 

“You got a sweater for Delilah! Oh my god, I love it,” Gavin’s words were rushed, and he was off the couch immediately. The rest of the contents of the box were promptly forgotten as he searched for his grumpy cat. Nines let out a small sigh and a smile. He probably should have put the sweater on the bottom so he would at least look at what else he got him.

“C’mere Delilah baby! I got something for you!” Gavin called out as he chased after a ball of fur that hurtled towards the bedroom. There was a worrying crash before Gavin came back out. He looked a little worse for wear, but the cat just looked extremely upset that she was being humiliated by her owner.

The fluffy, large ragdoll glared over at Nines like she somehow knew that he got Gavin the outfit to put her in. The android stared back without much remorse because they shared a mutual dislike for one another. After she scratched and bit him, he didn’t appreciate her company much anymore. Nines would much rather cuddle with his own cat that resided here, Duchess. 

Gavin struggled with the cat for a good few minutes while he put the sweater on her. She looked disgruntled but didn’t try to hurt her owner, unlike what she did to Nines. Finally, his creation was revealed, Delilah stood on all fours for a few seconds in the sweater before she promptly fell over on her side. Gavin burst out in laughter, and Nines studied him while a smile played on his lips.

“There’s more in the box, Gavin,” Nines reminded him softly and Gavin’s eyes widened a fraction. He sheepishly picked up the box once again while Delilah laid between them, still as a statue. “Sorry babe, I got a little too excited about the sweater.”

“It’s okay, I’m glad you like something I got you,” Cause I’m not sure if you’ll like anything else. He bit back the words, as self-deprecation had no room in the conversation. It was something he had accidentally picked up when he began to use a wider range of emotions. Nines had come to realize he was rather flawed, even as an android. And mix that with emotions, it gave you a terrible cocktail. Gavin and Connor scolded him for it, and even Sixty scolded him sometimes. 

While he had been lost in thought, Gavin had pulled out the next gift which was a black turtleneck. His confusion was palpable as he checked it out. “This just looks like one of your shirts,” He finally admitted as he felt the fabric between his fingers.

“It’s so you stop stealing my shirts at home. And so we may match,” Nines rumbled, “this one will actually fit you.”

Gavin let out a laugh, “Nines, the whole reason I wear your sweaters is because they’re bigger on me. I like how comfy they are,” He paused, his cheeks turned a beautiful shade of crimson, “a-and, your sweaters…they smell like you. And you smell good. Like a new car.”

Nines gave him a surprised look and all he could do was laugh. Gavin crossed his arms like a child and huffed, “Alright asshole, laugh it up. Gavin likes to smell like his boyfriend. Sue me.”

“No, that’s not it. You said I smell like a new car. I am not sure if I should take that as an insult or not,” Nines replied with another chuckle.

“Because you do. Listen-“ Gavin shifted closer and brought his nose to Nines’ neck. The android froze up at the sudden closeness, his thirium pump stuttered. “humans have this thing where they just really really love the scent of a new car. And I’m no different. I just get a boyfriend that smells like that instead. It’s a good thing, I promise.” His breath tickled against Nines’ neck, which was usually covered by his turtleneck but was now open because he wore a simple black long-sleeved shirt instead.

“Then by all means, keep wearing my sweaters. But you can use this one for work. And we can match,” Nines said as Gavin pressed his lips to the tender skin near his throat. Nines shifted slightly, but otherwise didn’t respond to the warm mouth on his neck.

“Deal,” Gavin breathed against him, before he pulled back fully to grin at Nines. “What else did you get me? Damn, you’re really tryna spoil me, aren’tcha?”

“Only the best,” Nines agreed as Gavin pulled out the last thing. It was a smaller, velvet box. It was a dark blue and Gavin examined it in bewilderment.

“You aren’t proposing to me, I swear to god I will punch you,” Gavin declared, though his voice seemed a little off. Maybe excited? It was hard to tell with Gavin Reed.

“All in due time.” The man gave him a horrified look, before his eyes were drawn back to the expensive-looking box. He opened it with a click and stared at what was inside hard. He pulled out a smooth, dark ring from within the box. When the light hit it, it immediately lit up. The ring sparkled a beautiful, rich blue.

“It is handmade, the jeweler made it from my thirium,” Nines explained. Gavin stared at it for a moment longer, before he gave Nines a bewildered look, “It’s made…from your blood? That’s kind of nasty.”

The android let out an exasperated sigh, though his words stung just a little, “It’s sentimental, Gavin. Don’t be so crude.”

“I know, I know. I was just teasing. I just…can’t believe you got something so expensive,” Gavin avowed.

“Jewelry seemed like the best bet, though I suppose the connotation can be construed given our circumstances.” Nines’ eyebrows knitted together, “do you not like it?”

“No, no! I didn’t say that, babe. I don’t think anyone’s ever gotten me something like this…it feels almost too special to give to me. What if I break it or something?”

Nines took the ring from Gavin and gently slipped it onto the man’s ring finger while he pressed a lingering kiss to Gavin’s fingertips, “You are worth this ring and more, love. I got it for you to wear and think of me.”

Gavin nodded dumbly and looked at the ring on his finger, “Thank you…I really like it. Your gifts are so sappy, I’m not sure if mine will compare…”

“It isn’t about worth or thoughtfulness. I’m sure I’ll like whatever you got me,” Nines hummed as he shifted his weight slightly on the couch. Delilah let out a growl at the movement and jumped off the couch. He stared after her as she tried to claw off the sweater, though he was curious about what Gavin got him. “What did you get me?”

“Well…hrm. I don’t want to tell you now,” Gavin said, voice conflicted.

“You don’t have a choice, it’s Christmas,” Nines retorted.

The detective stared over at Nines with squinted eyes, “It’s really stupid though.”

“Everything that comes out of your mouth is stupid, detective. Just spit it out already.”

“Ugh fine, okay, you plastic prick! It’s me, I’m your gift,” He exclaimed and his whole face turned red at the words. Nines’ face turned from neutral to amusement within seconds as he stared down at Gavin.

“An interesting gift. I might return it though, I already have something similar to it,” Nines stated in a teasing tone. Gavin gave him an incredulous look, “There is no one who comes close to being like me. I’m one of a kind!”

“I already have you, Gavin. There’s no need to get you as a Christmas present as well,” Nines replied innocently.

The detective let out a groan and scrubbed at his face with his hand, “Nines, please, you’re making this so hard! What I’m trying to say is…I’m giving myself to you in a sexual way. As in…I’ll do anything you want.”

Oh. OH. 

Nines usually was pretty good and caught Gavin’s hints when it came to sex. Though they weren’t usually hints, it was usually him grabbing onto the android and declaring they were having sex right then. And it was mostly when Nines was trying to work on something at home. Gavin always found inopportune times to bother him with intercourse. Not that Nines could ever say no.

“Never mind, that’s quite the tempting present. I think I’ll enjoy it very much. Thank you,” Nines said politely, his eyes sparkled as he looked over at Gavin.

“Yeah…well, you’re phckin’ welcome. I wasn’t sure if-mmph!” Nines silenced him as he lunged forward and locked their lips. The kiss was hot and rough, and it left his systems feeling absolutely fried. Gavin tasted like alcohol and eggnog. Nines reached out and tangled his fingers in Gavin’s hair, and he nearly toppled him over onto the couch.

The android counted the seconds until Gavin needed to breathe, before he broke the kiss. The detective sat across from him and he looked frazzled and horny as he tried to catch his breath. It seemed all it took to get Gavin up was to just stick your tongue down his throat for a small amount of time. Or maybe Nines just had that effect on him personally.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” Gavin panted out as he tugged on the t-shirt he wore. Nines almost refused him as he wanted to fuck the man right here on the couch. But he realized with a sigh that they were not alone. Both Duchess and Delilah had come out of hiding and were currently play fighting on the living room floor. Nines nodded once before he stood up and stretched. Maybe he stretched just to reveal his abdomen, maybe he didn’t. Either way he could see the way Gavin’s hungry eyes lapped up the small patch of skin.

Without waiting for him, Nines headed into their shared bedroom. He knew Gavin wouldn’t be far behind, so he took his time to work off his shirt. Nines tossed the article of clothing into the laundry basket and he stretched his body languidly. He put his body on display for Gavin, who had entered the room and let his eyes roam down Nines’ body.

“When did you get into such a teasing mood, you bastard,” Gavin growled out as calloused hands slid up Nines’ waist.

“I’ve been watching more clips from the internet. They say foreplay freshens up a relationship,” Nines hummed in response as his hands slapped down on Gavin’s and pulled them away from his body. “You said I get to do anything. So that means you’re going to do what I say. Now get undressed and lay on the bed like a good boy.”

“Nothing’s changed then, you always fucking tell me what to do when we fuck,” Gavin grumbled out as he began to undress. Nines beamed at his boyfriend and surveyed the bare skin that was presented to him. He licked his lips unconsciously.

Gavin stripped down all the way to his underwear before he turned to stare up at Nines with a set jaw. The man really didn’t like to be told what to do, even if he was about to get exactly what he wanted. They had to be a bit further into the intercourse for him to be more…pliable. Nines scowled at Gavin before he took a step forward and dipped his fingers into Gavin’s waistband.

“Take. Them. Off,” Nines ordered as he pulled them down a little with his fingers. Gavin glared at him for a moment longer before he grumbled a few cuss words and yanked them down. Nines knew that the man would be turned on already, but fuck, not to this extent. Nines’ blue eyes took in his erection, but it was gone from his sight within seconds as Gavin launched himself onto the bed.

“You’re being bratty tonight already. This is supposed to be my Christmas present,” Nines pointed out as Gavin laid out on his stomach. He had his bare ass on full display as Nines neared the bed. He liked Gavin’s ass, very much. Perfectly round, perfect to slap. And the android did just that. He placed a knee in between Gavin’s thighs to force them apart and then he brought his hand down against his ass with a nice smack.

Gavin yelled in surprise and his head snapped up to look back at Nines with indignation, “Phck, can you not surprise me like that!?”

“You’re the one who left your ass completely open,” Nines said as he leaned over Gavin. No matter how much Gavin complained about it, Nines knew the man really liked the pain. Nines had smacked his ass multiple times and he never told the android he was uncomfortable with it yet. Was there anything that Gavin Reed was uncomfortable with when it came to sex? Nines hadn’t found it.

“I’m already regretting my choice to give myself to you as a Christmas present,” He groaned as he hid his face in the crook of his elbow. Nines scoffed at his joke, as Gavin was clearly aroused and wanted this badly. “Your cock begs to differ.”

Gavin tensed up underneath Nines and he turned his head back up to glare at him, “Fuck off, Nines.”

“You’re being quite rude for a Christmas present,” Nines replied with a t’sk. He reached down with both hands and wrestled with Gavin until the man was on his back. Before he could complain at Nines, he leaned down and swiftly kissed him. The kiss was rough and hot, their mouths open and tongues pushing together for dominance. Nines cupped the back of Gavin’s neck and pulled him up for better access to his mouth.

“Are we just gonna sit here making out like teenagers or are you gonna fuck me?” Gavin broke the kiss to glare up at Nines with a huff. He knew there was no malice in those eyes though, Reed was just an impatient man. He let out a sigh at the crass words and trailed his hand down Gavin’s bare body.

“You’re rushing me,” Nines growled out as his eyes bored into Gavin’s. Usually at this point the man would back down, but he seemed to have a real vendetta against Nines tonight. “I’m fucking rushin’ ya cause you’re taking forever.”

How to get Gavin Reed to shut up? Nines paused in his conquest down Gavin’s body, his fingers lingered on his pelvis bone that jutted out. Human bodies were so imperfect, dotted with scars, moles, freckles, and more. Bones that pressed against their flesh and made their bodies look unhealthy. But for some reason, Nines enjoyed seeing Gavin’s body. Even though it was maimed with scars and scattered freckles. 

“Nines! What are you staring at?! Touch me already!” Gavin groaned out; his back arched up to press his softer body against Nines’ firm one. He focused his eyes back on Gavin and realized he got the reaction he wanted without even trying. The man was frustrated and wanted to be touched. Inaction sometimes gave the perfect reward. A small smile played on Nines’ lips, borderline tranquil as his hand moved over and wrapped around Gavin’s cock.

The feedback was instantaneous, Gavin let out a faint ‘ _fuck yes_ ’ and his hips bucked up into Nines’ hand. Nines let out a chuckle as he pumped his hand up and down his partner’s erection. Gavin’s eyes closed and Nines could hear his heart rate increase. Nines was perfectly happy to just jerk off his boyfriend and hear those dulcet words spill from his mouth until he came, but Gavin had other plans. He stretched out his arms and clasped them around Nines’ neck. He allowed himself to be pulled down by Gavin, who locked their lips in a fervent kiss.

“Babe…this is supposed to be your Christmas present. And though I have no fuckin’ issue with you jerking me off, trust me, I want you to do something that turns you on. Like maybe…I don’t know, fucking me or something.”

Nines pulled back just enough to look into Gavin’s grey eyes, eyebrows furrowed, “It does bring me pleasure to do this.”

“Ugh, you plastic asshole. Listen, get off me for a second,” Gavin pushed Nines back until the android sat back on his knees. Gavin sat up and sat crisscross across from him, eyeing him silently. “Now look at me and tell me what you want. I can do anything for you baby.”

Nines’ eyes narrowed at the words, and he floundered for an answer. Gavin had never asked what he wanted before; Nines always just went with the flow. He was aware of his own erection pressed against his pants, but then again, he had no desire to do anything with it currently. All he wanted to do was make Gavin Reed cum. And he had many preconstructions for that specific desire, so many actions to play out.

“I want to give you sexual gratification,” Nines told him carefully. Gavin let out a t’sk and a tiny sigh, “I know you do; you do all the time. But what do you want for yourself?”

“I want you, Gavin. I thought that was clear?” Nines gave him bemused look. Gavin rolled his eyes and rolled his shoulders, “Alright, fine. I think I can work with that. You’re phckin’ lucky I love you. Lay down on the bed.”

It was a pleasant surprise to have Gavin order him around, usually he was the obedient one during intercourse. Nines nodded his head once and got off the bed. He swapped places with Gavin and positioned himself flat on the bed, head nestled in the pillows. Nines was curious where this was going and decided to turn off his preconstruction software so Gavin could surprise him.

And then the man was straddling him, Gavin leaned down and pressed wet kisses against Nines’ neck. All the while, desperate hands clawed at his belt and button on his pants. Nines lifted his head slightly, but Gavin pulled back a little to stare down at him, “Problem?”

“No, I suppose not. What exactly are you going to do?” Nines asked quizzically. Gavin let out a snort, “Your fancy software ain’t figure it out already? I gotta say I’m disappointed.”

“I turned it off so you could surprise me. But if you’d rather I turn it back on-“

“Naw, I don’t think you need it. Not tonight baby. Instead, why don’t you help me out a little? I don’t think I can hold back for too long,” the man reached over to the nightstand and picked up the bottle of lube that sat there. Gavin slid his hand down to Nines’ wrist and handed the bottle to him with raised eyebrows. Nines understood what he asked for and nodded. He opened the cap and coated his fingers generously with the gel before he closed it and put it back. Sometimes Nines wished that he was like a sex android who could magically produce lubricant on their fingers. It would be simpler in the long run, maybe he should do some research into getting that for himself…

“Whatever you’re thinking about, stop it.” Gavin snapped him back to attention, and Nines fixed his attention back on him with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, am I depriving you of your sexual pleasure?” He moved his hand to Gavin’s behind and pressed his fingers against his entrance. Gavin tensed up and rocked back onto Nines’ fingers. The android inserted two fingers into the man and began to stretch him out. Gavin shuddered above him and Nines observed his face while he thrust his fingers in and out of him. It was an interesting sight to see the erotic expression on his boyfriend’s face, and it always went straight to his own need. His need to touch, his need to kiss, his need to fuck Gavin Reed senseless. 

A few red errors popped up in his HUD about his thoughts, but he ignored them to instead look at the beautiful sight above him. He stared up at Gavin in awe as he rutted against Nines’ fingers and he then added a third just to see him squirm. 

“I was actually just thinking of how gorgeous you look when I’m inside of you,” Nines offered, and Gavin let out a choked laugh that ended in a whimper. “Fucking sweet talker. I’m revoking your ass privileges.”

The detective grabbed a hold of Nines’ wrist that was behind him and tugged his fingers out of his ass. Nines didn’t protest, as it seemed the man was winding up for something else and he wanted to know what it was. So, Nines settled his hand on the mattress and just waited. Gavin tried to catch his breath while he tugged on Nines’ pants and briefs. He lifted himself up a bit so he could slide Nines’ pants down to his knees. Cool air rushed over him, but it was instantly replaced with warmth as Gavin positioned himself above Nines’ cock.

Oh, so this was what he was doing. Nines had only ever had sexual relationships with Gavin. There was no one else he’d rather share his body with. So, his own experience lacked. He had assumed Gavin had past relationships, whether just physical or romantic. So, he was more seasoned, in a sense. Nines’ only advantage was that he had the internet at his fingertips and could easily perfect any sexual act by just downloading a program. The act of a bottom ‘riding’ their partner was…an intriguing concept. Something they had yet to play out. Mostly because Gavin and Nines both liked it when Nines took the lead and pounded Gavin into whatever surface they were on.

Gavin began to lower himself, though as always, he was extremely impatient. And with Nines’ cock lubricant, he became a little more than desperate. With a grunt, Gavin sank all the way down in one sweep. Nines’ eyes widened and he could see the tears spring forth in Gavin’s eyes as they screwed up and he bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Gavin!” Nines reached up and cupped the man’s cheeks, “there is no need to rush. You’ve hurt yourself.” He wiped at the tears with his thumbs. Gavin shook off his hands with a grunt and sniffed. He lifted his hand to wipe at his nose and stared down at Nines with what could only be described as horniness. “’M fine.”

There was a moment of calming silence, where Gavin was actually quiet and completely still. His heartbeat and heaving chest were the only indications of what he currently wanted. “Phck…I’m gonna move.”

Nines didn’t make a single noise as Gavin took in a deep, deliberate breath and lifted himself up. And then promptly dropped back down. The sound that left Gavin’s mouth was so beautiful and erotic that Nines nearly flipped them in a fervor. He clenched his hands in the sheets hard enough to rip through the fabric and forced himself to behave because Gavin wanted to make this pleasurable for him. To do something that Nines would enjoy. And the sight of Gavin riding his cock was so pleasing and alluring that it went straight to his own dick. This was not going to last long if the notifications on his HUD were any indication. 

“G-Gavin, fuck-“ Nines ground out, before he jerked his hips up to meet Gavin’s. The human let out a cry and Nines’ LED turned red. The pace was rough and animalistic, Gavin squeezed around Nines’ cock and his head fell back into the pillow with a groan.

“You’re really liking this, huh? This isn’t all I can give baby,” Gavin panted out as his hand slid up Nines’ chest and cupped his neck. Gavin was an expert at touch, he knew exactly where Nines wanted to be touched at just the right moment. With one hand pressed against his chest for support and the other on his neck, it was perfect.

“I have knowledge of what else you can give,” Nines choked out, earning a snort from Gavin. After that the conversation was over. Nines could, of course, concentrate of many different things at once, including carrying on a decent conversation during intercourse. But Gavin was deeply concentrated on riding him, and the way his body coiled and tensed meant that he was close to orgasming. Just a little push and he would be gone.

“Cum for me, love. I want to see you lose yourself to the pleasure,” Nines murmured, getting up on his elbows so he could watch Gavin more closely. This sentence alone spurred Gavin to move harder and faster and Nines quivered in anticipation. “You’re—fuck- you’re gonna cum first.” It was a pathetic attempt at some kind of threat, and Nines chuckled at it.

Nines curled his fingers around Gavin’s wrists and tugged him towards Nines. When their lips were inches apart, Nines blew out a breath, “this isn’t a competition, love.” He devoured Gavin’s lips and pushed his tongue into the man’s mouth. He could feel Gavin tremble against him, and Nines took the chance to wrap his hand around Gavin’s leaking cock. He cried out into Nines’ mouth as he rubbed his thumb over the tip and his hand glided up and down his length. That was all it took, and Gavin seized up in his grasp. Warm seed spilled over Nines’ hand and he milked Gavin for all that he was worth, until his orgasm was over.

This was the breaking point for Nines too as Gavin’s hips ground into his and the way he clenched around him, plus his face as he came, his heart racing, his body contracting…it practically overloaded his systems. Nines moaned and he squeezed his eyes shut. A human orgasm causes the brain to shut down some sections and even release dopamine and oxytocin in a large wave. An android don’t really have hormones like that, most of them are simulated. An orgasm for Nines just feels like…like he’s lost control of his systems. Everything feels like it shuts down for a few moments as intense pleasure leaves his vision red and hazy. Errors of overheating and malfunctions appear at the swell and disappear when it recedes. The feeling he got was the very definition of indulgent, Gavin Reed was a luxury to Nines. To be racked by such appealing emotions was something Nines never dreamed of when he was just a machine, but he loved it and Gavin together.

“Your processors having a hard time keeping up?” Gavin’s deep, after-sex voice rumbled. Nines’ eyes fluttered open and he zeroed in on Gavin, “I was enjoying my post-coitus glow, actually. Something you might want to try.”

Gavin let out a harsh laugh, “Nah, that’s boring. I’d much rather go for another round.” But as he said that, Gavin slid off Nines and stood up with a stretch. “Damn, I haven’t done something like that in ages. I’m glad it was with you.”

The words were sincere, and it caught Nines’ off-guard as Gavin turned to him with affectionate eyes, “I have something for you, by the way. Ya know I couldn’t just give you myself as a present. It would be kinda crappy of me. You deserve this and so much more.”

How Gavin went from asshole to sap in no time flat was a mystery to Nines. He did it so easily, as if slipping into a different persona. Nines could only eye him as he walked over to his discarded jeans and plucked something from his pocket. While he did that, Nines sat up, reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a few tissues to wipe off his hand. 

Gavin approached the bed and looked at Nines with apprehension. He clearly fought with himself as he lingered above the bed. Nines only watched him for a second, before he reached out to gently draw Gavin back onto the bed. The man let out a sigh and moved to practically sit on top of Nines. Nines wrapped his arm around the back of Gavin and studied the package in his hand. It was the same one from earlier, the one he didn’t want him to have.

“I thought you said that wasn’t for me,” Nines joked lightly with a sardonic smile. Gavin leaned into his side with a huff, “it literally has your phckin’ name on the front. I just didn’t…I wasn’t sure if you’d like it, is all. But I want you to have it, Nines. Cause I love you.”

Once again, his boyfriend left him at a loss for words, how was he to respond to that? His words were heartfelt and genuine. The total opposite from how Reed normally acted. This only happened on rare occasions, when Gavin pleasantly boggled him. “…Thank you, Gavin. I love you as well.”

Gavin handed the crudely wrapped present off to him, the wrapping paper had cats on it with a purple bow taped on top. But Nines loved how beautifully disastrous the gift had been wrapped, another thing that was so uniquely Gavin Reed. Nines began to unwrap it skillfully, until he was left with what appeared to be a small sandwich bag with white tissue paper inside. He cast a curious glance towards Gavin, who had buried himself in Nines’ bicep to hide his embarrassment. Nimble fingers opened the baggie and he took out the tissue paper. There was certainly something inside it, so Nines tore it open as well and peered down at what it was.

He set the tissue paper down on his stomach and pulled out a long strand of gold chains. Nines marveled at the piece of jewelry, how it seemed to sparkle in the dim lights of the bedroom. It was delicate, and Nines was afraid he would break it in his larger hands. 

“It’s a chain necklace, made of gold. Not super expensive or anything, before ya get your android undies in a twist. I just…I noticed you didn’t wear jewelry and I thought ‘damn, Nines would look good in a necklace’. So…this is what I bought,” Gavin lifted his palm up and Nines set the necklace down in Gavin’s hand. 

“I’ve never thought to wear jewelry before,” Nines admitted as Gavin got up on his knees and placed the necklace around Nines’ throat. “Yeah, that makes two of us. Now you get to suffer like I will.” The joke was in poor taste, per usual, but Nines knew that Gavin would wear the ring he bought him, just as Nines would wear the necklace. Once the necklace was latched together, Gavin moved to Nines’ front and knelt in between his legs with a toothy grin. “Babe, it looks so good on you. Do you like it?”

Nines drew his hand up to his neck and touched the cool metal with his fingertips, blue eyes thoughtful. “I do, Gavin. I love it. No one has ever gotten me such a thoughtful present.”

“Well, there’s no reason to cry about it,” Gavin reached forward and rubbed his thumb against Nines’ wet cheek, and the android was startled when he realized he was crying, “I just hope you had a good Christmas. With me.”

“I did, I enjoyed it very much. And I assume you did as well?”

Gavin flashed a smile and pecked Nines’ lips, “Always.”

~

The next morning, everyone was whispering about Gavin and Nines at work. Even Tina noticed the way Gavin proudly, yet ‘subtly’ showed off his blue ring. Nines was a little more mysterious about his gift, only offering vague answers to questions about what he got for Christmas. But a few noticed something gold flashing from underneath his turtleneck when he moved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first comment was for Gavin and Nines, so I did them first. I feel like they were the hardest for me, I just couldn't find any inspiration. I also did a slightly different personality for Nines than I did in the Halloween one. So I hope it's good? Hank and Connor are definitely next, as per request of the second comment! :]


	3. HankxConnor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor celebrate Christmas! Though it doesn't go right as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess what the date is? January 12th? I'm sorry this has been dragged out longer than intended. This is what I get for not giving myself a deadline. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I'll catch 'em as I see 'em.

### 

Chapter 2: Hank and Connor 

There was a long, heated argument about Christmas between Connor and Hank. The android fussed and told him that he would come to work with him while Hank got pissed and told him that he should actually use his first days off because it was a big step in being treated like a normal person. Connor didn’t want to tell Hank that he didn’t want to be alone on Christmas, so he didn’t. Instead, he broke under Hank’s words and agreed to stay home for his few days off. 

“Have a good night, lieutenant,” Connor said as Hank wrapped a worn, tan scarf around his neck. He gave Connor the side-eye, “you too. I’ll be home as soon as I can. I won’t have much to do.”

You said that last night, Connor bit back the words. Christmas Eve was spent with Sumo and experiencing Christmas movies for the first time. There were many classics that Hank had recommended, and they only made Connor sad that he couldn’t watch them with his boyfriend. Hank had come home when Connor was in the middle of Miracle on 34th Street, at 3AM. He proceeded to come over to the couch and pass out with his head in Connor’s lap.

As Hank opened and stepped out of the door, Connor lurched forward and grabbed his hand on the doorknob. Hank whipped his head around to look at him with knitted eyebrows. “H-Hank…I—just wanted to tell you to have a Merry Christmas.”

He tossed a look out at the snowy evening, then back at Connor. He took a step back in and shook off Connor’s hand. He grumbled something and leaned forward to peck Connor’s mouth, “I’ll be back as soon as possible, I promise. Just wait for me.” And then he was gone.

Connor didn’t want him to leave in the first place, he wanted to go with him. He wanted to do something with Hank. Not just sit at home with Sumo and wait for him to return. It made him feel…sad. He had only felt that emotion a few times, and he despised it very much. It reminded him of the bitter cold on a December night, it slowed down his processes and made it hard to breathe. 

He pressed a hand to the door, his skin peeled back to reveal the white chassis underneath. He wished he could interface with Hank sometimes, to show him how he felt. How did humans show their affection so easily with words and actions? Connor felt like it was so complicated, so many ways for it to go wrong. Especially with Hank. Humans were fickle creatures.

There was a soft ‘boof’ and a whine, before Sumo joined him at the door. Instantly, Connor crouched down to eye-level with Sumo and placed both his white hands into the dog’s fur. The blue lighting in his finger joints immediately disappeared under the dog’s coat. He let out a sigh and let Sumo lick his face a couple times, “don’t worry, he’ll be back soon. He promised.”

He couldn’t stop Hank from doing his job, that wasn’t fair to him. He had his own life, and he wasn’t controlled by the whims of Connor. They had already had their first Christmas, even if they were still just friends at that point and Connor was still taking his first steps in his deviancy. They both worked during that Christmas, they cleaned up deviant messes and stopped the riots that humans started over the androids. They didn’t even get gifts for one another last year; the whole holiday went by in a blur.

But was it unfair for Connor to want to spend his whole holiday with Hank? Was that self-centered thoughts? To ask the man to take off just two days so they could do Christmas traditions together? Connor had so many things he wished to do. He wanted to bake cookies, to decorate the Christmas tree, to watch those strange Christmas cartoons about snowmen and reindeer. He wanted so much and want was such an abnormal emotion for Connor. When you’re just a machine, you don’t want anything. You just do what you’re told. But being a deviant meant that he could actually desire things. Not that he was sure what it meant, but he still tried to figure it out. He knew that he wanted Hank, that he wanted to do his job, and that he wanted to live his life. But then there were the smaller desires, like he wanted Hank to be home for Christmas, or that he wanted to cook dinner for Hank, or even that he wanted to go on walks with Sumo. Did humans have this much yearning as well? It had to be true, androids couldn’t really want more than humans.

Connor pet Sumo for a few moments longer, before he stood up and went over to the couch. The house was barely decorated, with both working as much as they do. Connor didn’t get time to go out and get a Christmas tree, so the house felt painstakingly empty with no decorations in sight. The only item that was relatively festive was a gift Nines had given to him. It was a wooden carving of Santa Claus that he had found when he went out yesterday with Gavin. They were nice enough to stop by on Christmas Eve and keep Connor company for a few hours while Hank had been gone. Of course, Gavin didn’t want to be there, and Hank didn’t want Gavin in his house, but Connor was grateful.

The android stared over at the carving silently, and he wished that he could have decorated with Hank, like in the movies he watched last night. Connor shifted impatiently in the living room, before he glanced towards the garage door. Maybe…maybe he had decorations? With this in mind, Connor crept towards the garage. It was dark and cold, and the light in there didn’t work. But he stepped down into the garage and peered around in the dark. Once his night vision kicked in, he realized that there were many boxes in the garage. He wondered if this was all stuff that belong to his son and wife. As he scanned over the boxes and containers, he found exactly what he was looking for. An elongated box with the label ‘Christmas tree’ on it. Perfect.

Connor could try and put up a Christmas tree, just for today, to have holiday spirit. He went over and grabbed the box, hauling it over his shoulder and taking it inside. It was taped up tightly, like Hank didn’t want to see it. Connor wondered if it reminded him of his son, since the lieutenant related Christmas so closely to family. Maybe they could…make new memories that will soothe the painful ones.

As he removed the tape, it slowly began to dawn on him why the tree was wrapped up so tight and away from prying eyes. He knew artificial trees were in pieces, he’d seen one assembled at a store before. But this…this was too many pieces. It was like someone ripped the tree apart. Connor’s hand drew up to his mouth in shock and his eyes widened. Did Hank-? Did he destroy this tree?

As he pulled more and more broken bits and pieces out of the box, he realized it was mangled beyond repair. Despair tugged at his heart and he sank to the floor next to them. Hank must’ve been so lonely and upset when he pulled out this Christmas tree four years ago. With his new-found emotions, Connor mourned for his boyfriend. It must have been awful, to think about someone he could never buy gifts for again, especially his own child. But now…what was Connor to do? This tree wasn’t fit to be put up, and even then, he had no idea if Hank had any decorations to add to it.

Connor let out a sigh and put all of it back, shoulders slumping. He taped the box back up and stood up. He wanted to do something for Christmas, even if it was just for himself. Things had been so busy, which meant he couldn’t go out by himself and get a Christmas tree or even some lights. And now it was Christmas day and Connor felt like shit. He put the box on his shoulder and took it back out into the garage. He set it down in the exact position it was before, about to go back inside, when his eyes caught something else in the garage.

The word ‘Cole’ stuck out like a sore thumb. Connor knew he shouldn’t be snooping; it was Hank’s stuff. But…he was drawn to it, he wanted to know a little more about the child. Connor gently took the box off the shelf and set it on the ground, sitting in front of it. He pulled the top off and peered inside. There were a few things, clothes, toys, and pictures. Like, photo pictures with a delicate frame around them.

Connor gently took out one of the toys, staring down at it. Just a simple fire truck, worn out and the plastic warped in some areas, like someone had chewed on it or left it in a hot car. Connor had never met Cole, but he was sure if it was Hank’s son, he was a good child. Probably sweet and spoiled. Connor set the toy down and grabbed one of the pictures. A lot weren’t in picture frames, but the few that were…were heart-wrenching.

Connor stared hard at the picture of Hank, his wife, and his son around a Christmas tree. The tree was beautiful, with homemade decorations and multi-colored lights. Many wrapped presents sat underneath the tree, glistening against the soft light of the tree. Hank was grinning from ear-to-ear, he didn’t have long hair nor a beard. And he held up Cole to put the angel on top of the tree. His wife was on the other side, holding up the tree with an exasperated smile. They looked so happy, so carefree. And now…tears slipped from Connor’s eyes as he sat slumped on the floor. This was what Hank thought about when anyone mentioned Christmas. Being with his son and wife, watching Cole open presents and kissing his wife on her forehead as they watched. And Connor…Connor could never give that to him. He deserved to have his family back. 

He set the picture down so he wouldn’t get his tears on it, picking up the stack of photos and looking through them even if they were going to make him cry more. There were so many of Cole it hurt Connor, who didn’t even know the child. Every single photo made Connor feel worse and worse, until he was practically sobbing. He knew he shouldn’t be looking at these, who knew how Hank would react. However, Connor wanted to know more about the lieutenant’s family, and it was right here. Connor choked back another sob, his systems warning him that he was overheating.

“Connor?” The lights flickered on and Connor tensed up. How long had it been? His HUD said it was only 9PM, Hank shouldn’t be home this early! “Connor, are you okay?!” Hank rushed over to his side but stopped short when he saw what Connor held in his hands.

“I’m sorry Hank, I was just trying to set up the Christmas tree. I didn’t mean to go through your stuff,” he said in between sniffles. “I know how much your family meant to you and I’m sorry I can’t give you what you once had.”

Connor wasn’t sure if Hank would be upset or not, he was really closed-off about his family and his son. And Connor never liked to pry, he would rather Hank come to him and explain on his own time. But here he was, on the cold, cement floor of the garage, holding pictures that Hank held dear, yet refused to look at anymore.

A warm hand landed on his back and began to rub it soothingly. Connor snapped his head up to look at Hank, who had come to crouch beside him. “There’s nothing to apologize for. They’re just pictures, Con. And yeah, I miss my family a lot during Christmas, but…I have you now. Now I don’t have to be alone during the holidays.”

Connor still felt miserable, but he huddled against Hank’s side and laid his head against his shoulder, “I’m sorry I can’t give you a family like this. I know you miss Cole, and I’m sorry I tried to force Christmas unto you when you didn’t want to celebrate it with me.”

Hank wrapped an arm Connor’s shoulders and squeezed his arm, “it’s okay. You don’t have to be sorry, and you don’t have to feel upset about it. Even if it hurts sometimes, you make it better.”

He wasn’t sure how long they sat like that, Connor pressed against Hank’s side while he reached up and carded his fingers through Connor’s hair, soothing him and calming him down for his hysterical state. There was so much Connor wished to say, wished to tell Hank. But the words just wouldn’t leave his mouth, caught on his tongue. Once Connor felt a little better, he set the pictures back down into the box, along with everything he took out. He did pause with the picture frame in his hand.

Hank used his free hand to grab the other side of the frame and kiss Connor’s forehead, “it’s okay.” His voice was thick with emotion and he was probably trying not to cry as well. This wasn’t supposed to be a miserable day, he wanted to surprise Hank. But now they were both just despondent.

“Here, we can still put up a Christmas tree,” Hank said, grunting as he got up. Connor stood up as well with a befuddled expression as Hank went inside and into the kitchen, Connor on his heels. He searched a few of the drawers with furrowed eyebrows, “I know they’re in here somewhere…aha! Here!”

Connor looked over his shoulder as he showed off an unopened package. The package was bright and blaring, showing off an array of window markers. Blue, yellow, red, and green. Connor’s eyes widened as he realized what Hank was getting at. 

“We can draw the Christmas tree on the door. And we can just wash it off afterwards. No fuss and no mess!” He exclaimed as he opened the package. Connor’s eyes lit up with excitement and he took the green one from Hank’s grasp. Like a child on Christmas morning, Connor scuttled over to Hank’s backdoor, all giddy and excited.

Using the best picture of a Christmas tree he could find; Connor pulled the cap off the marker and began to outline a Christmas tree meticulously. It didn’t take long to get the basic shape down, and then he let Hank draw on the ornaments and lights with the other colors. By the time they were done, Connor had all but forgotten the earlier moments, his woeful attitude replaced with that of warmth and satisfaction. He stared at the homemade tree with awe, and his bottom lip trembled. His first Christmas tree, here it was. So simple, yet wonderful in his eyes. He quickly wiped away his stray tears and turned away from Hank’s penetrating look.

“I got you a gift, Hank,” he said to distract them from his tears. Hank gave him a perplexed look as he moved over to the TV. He opened the cabinet below it and pulled out a neatly wrapped gift. The green wrapping paper shimmered in the warm glow of the lamplight in the living room. He sat down on the worn couch and patted the spot next to him. Hank hesitated, before he walked over and joined him.

Connor handed it over with a small smile. He had only a little time during their hectic work schedules to go out and get a gift. He had no idea what Hank would want, and the lieutenant had been no help. He requested no presents from Connor. So, he had to improvise. Which made him a little timid about giving the gift now. He sincerely hoped Hank would like it.

He dug his thumb underneath the wrapping paper and tore it clean across the top. He lifted the cardboard box from the paper and held it up to the light, as if he could see through the box at the contents inside. Connor chuckled and placed a hand on Hank’s forearm, “be careful. It’s fragile.”

Hank gave him even more of a bewildered look, before he set the package down in his lap. He grabbed the top of it and pulled it off. Connor held his breath in anticipation as Hank dug into the paper inside and pulled out a beautiful glass. Swirls of red adorned it, and it was small enough to be called a whiskey glass. Hank’s eyes widened a fraction, before he turned his eyes to Connor, “did you make this?”

“There’s two, and yes I did. I didn’t know what you’d want, but I knew how much you like having a drink. And store-bought ones seemed less personal. I had gone to a glass-blowing facility with Nines and they helped me create two glasses for you. I hope you find them to your liking?”

Hank pulled out the second glass, this one dotted with red instead. He marveled at them for a few seconds, before setting everything aside and tugging at Connor’s arms. He pulled the android in for a hug, wrapping firm arms around him and rubbing his back tenderly. “They’re amazing, Con. Thank you.”

Connor’s heart soared and he buried his face into Hank’s shoulder, returning the embrace with a big smile. As he breathed in Hank’s scent of aftershave and his sweat, he finally felt at peace. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Everything was alright, they were spending Christmas together. As he lavished in Hank’s warmth, curiosity spiked in him. He pulled back slightly with knitted eyebrows, “I thought you had work all night? What happened?”

Hank dragged himself away from Connor and scratched at his beard while avoiding Connor’s brown eyes. “Well…I might’ve lied about having to work today. I only had to work yesterday.”

Connor sat and soaked in this information, looking towards the gift he gave Hank, before back up at him. When it finally sank it, he narrowed his eyes and he felt hurt. Why did Hank lie to him about his days off? Did he really not want to spend Christmas with him after all? He wrapped his arms around himself and opened his mouth to speak, but Hank beat him to the punch.

“There’s a reason though, I swear! Don’t give me those puppy eyes for god’s sake!” Hank stood up and beckoned Connor to follow him. Connor obeyed and stood up, intrigued at what he could be getting at. If he had a reason, Connor wondered what it could be. 

Hank moved to his closed bedroom door and took a deep breath, “I was out getting your Christmas present. Merry Christmas, Connor.” He opened the door to their bedroom. At first, Connor was unsure what he should be looking for, stepping in and glancing around the room. Nothing seemed out of place and there wasn’t a gift wrapped in paper anywhere in the room. But as his eyes settled on the bed, a radiant smile crossed his face.

Sitting in the middle, with a bright red bow wrapped around its tummy, was a puppy. As Connor scanned it (and technically without even scanning it), he knew it was a husky with brown and white fur. He turned his head to Hank with a delighted expression, before he rushed forward and practically tackled the man in a hug. Hank barely had time to catch him, letting out an ‘oomph’ as he was knocked into the door frame. The puppy on the bed let out a tiny bark and a growl. 

“Thank you so much Hank! I can’t believe you got me a puppy!” Connor practically gushed, pulling back just enough to press a kiss to Hank’s mouth. When he pried himself away, he touched his forehead to Hank’s, beaming at him, “I love you so much.”

“Yeah, I know. I love you too. Now why don’t you go and fucking play with him? He’s been neutered and everything. Ready for his new home with us,” Hank said fondly. Connor didn’t have to be told twice, turning to the bed and picking up the puppy off the bed. 

~

Once everything had been settled for the night, the new puppy in his cage and thoroughly exhausted from playing with Connor, they went to the bedroom.

“How were you able to get a puppy for me, Hank?” Connor asked while Hank and him prepared for bed. Hank shed his shirt and began to take off his pants with a shrug, “pretty easily. Asked Nines what you might want, and’e said you’re always gushing about Sumo. So, decided to get us another dog.”

“I love him very much, lieutenant. Thank you for the best Christmas gift I could ever receive,” Connor replied as he too began to take off his layers. When he looked over at Hank, he could see the man sit down on the bed in only his boxers, running his hands through his hair with a sigh. Connor noticed the doleful air about him and moved over towards the bed. He sat down behind Hank and placed his chin on the man’s shoulder, wrapping his slender arms around his front, “is something else bothering you? Is it about your family?”

Hank sucked in a breath and nodded once, “sometimes I miss them a lot, especially around the holidays.”

“I’m sorry. I wish I could do something to make it better,” Connor whispered against his skin as he squeezed Hank tighter. The lieutenant placed a hand over Connor’s and let out a sigh, “you do, Con. All the time. Your presence makes me feel…wanted and loved. You make me seem like I’m less shitty than I really am.” Hank’s words made Connor frown and he wished that Hank could see himself through the android’s eyes. Even if Hank was broken by his past, Connor loved him deeply, including all his flaws. He saw a strong police lieutenant who worked a tough job and kept pushing through all his trauma. Even at his lowest points. 

“That’s because I do love you. You’re the only person on this Earth that truly makes me feel alive,” Connor murmured back, kissing away Hank’s fresh tears. He had never seen Hank cry before, and Connor decided he didn’t like it. That he would never let it happen again. He nuzzled against Hank, “I know I’m not your family, Hank. I would never try to replace them. But I want to be someone you can turn too and talk about these things with. As your platonic partner, as well as your romantic one.”

Hank nodded his head at Connor’s words, and Connor gave him one last, satisfied kiss before he removed himself from the back of Hank. “You’re probably exhausted, you should sleep.”

“Con-“ Hank turned around and Connor looked over at him with raised eyebrows. He patiently waited for the lieutenant to figure out his thoughts, lips parted slightly as he studied the human. “Can we…shit. Connor, I want to feel you. I want to touch you,” he explained, his voice embarrassed.

The android blinked once, before a loving smile spread over his face, “Hank, you don’t even have to ask. Where would you like me?”

Hank reached out and cupped Connor’s cheek softly, pressing a lingering kiss to his mouth. “Take off your briefs and then we’ll talk.”

Connor slid off the bed immediately, grabbing the waistband of his brief and making a show of pulling them down. Hank watched him with an enraptured expression, eyes trailing down Connor’s front as his underwear hit the floor. The android had no idea what brought this on, maybe to feel the comfort of skin-on-skin contact? But he was not going to deny Hank. Never.

The cool air rushed against him, and Connor moved back over to the bed, sitting his bare ass down while looking at Hank with a grin. “Where do you want me?” He repeated. He could see Hank visibly swallow, his face a pleasant shade of crimson. The lieutenant fumbled as he stood up, grabbing his own boxers and yanking them down. Connor could see his cock was already half-hard and his smile widened. Hank then crawled onto the bed and sat down in the middle of it, leaning his back against the wall and patting his legs with a flustered expression. He avoided Connor’s eyes.

Connor let out a small hum. So, Hank wanted him to ride him, a different change of pace, that was for sure. He slid over to Hank’s side, before he straddled his thighs. In an act of bold rashness, Connor wrapped his fingers around Hank’s cock and stroked it a few times. A yelp that melted into a choked groan flew from Hank’s mouth and Connor grinned up at him smugly. “Fuck, Connor. Don’t surprise me like that!”

He liked to surprise the lieutenant occasionally, there was something gratifying about it. Especially in their sexual encounters. Though Hank found it less than amusing sometimes, Connor did it anyways because it usually gave him the best rewards in return. Connor leaned forward and locked lips with him, tangling his fingers in his hair. He rubbed his ass against Hank’s legs, his tongue gliding over the seam of Hank’s lips. Immediately, his systems began to break down what was on Hank’s lips, but Connor was quick to dismiss the notification. He wanted to feel Hank, not decipher information from his processes. 

What did Hank see in him? They sat here together, lips connected, and both aroused to the point of no return. But this was a question Connor had frequently. They had met under tough circumstances and Hank had a clear dislike of him from the beginning. He had to wonder how they got this far. And how he could be this happy just sitting in Hank’s lap, being pet all over his body by his large hands and kissed like his life depended on it.

Love was always the answer he came up, the most logical one, of course. He loved Hank and Hank loved him. There wasn’t anything special about it, it was just them. An android and a human. Together. As Connor wrapped his hand around the back of Hank’s neck, his synthetic skin receded from his hands. 

“You’re thinking pretty hard there,” Hank commented as Connor finally broke the kiss off. He smiled sheepishly at Hank and nodded, “I was just thinking about you and me.”

“I think that’s reasonable,” He replied in a husky voice that went straight to Connor’s dick. A pleasurable shiver went up his spine, because he loved that voice. Low, reverberating through his chest, and sultry. A tone only Connor got to hear, something just for him.

“I _need_ you,” Connor whispered, hand once again wrapping around Hank’s cock. He lined it up and sank down onto Hank in one swift motion. He was impatient and he knew there was no reason to prep himself. Connor let out a gasp as his systems fired into overtime, sending an electric shock up his fabricated spine. He writhed for just a second, one hand landing on Hank’s shoulder to keep himself steady. 

“Fuck, Connor. You’re so tight,” Hank choked out; his hands darted out and gripped Connor’s hips tightly, fingernails digging into his chassis hard enough for his skin to retract there as well. 

Connor wasn’t afraid for Hank to see him without his synthetic skin on, he had taken all it off at one point and Hank had so readily accepted him. It didn’t mean he wasn’t embarrassed when he took it off though, it was like being more than naked, in a sense. An extra layer, per say. One that wasn’t really meant to come off in Connor’s mind.

Pleasure settled over his mind like a warm blanket and Connor closed his eyes just for a moment to gather his thoughts and to just feel. Feel Hank’s rapid heartbeat thrumming against his fingertips, the way his chest heaved in anticipation. It was just nice to sit in his partner’s lap and be comforted in the fact that Hank was Connor’s and Connor was Hank’s. As he thought this, he opened his eyes and his grip tightened on Hank’s shoulder.

Connor liked to give Hank sexual gratification a lot, but there was something about being on the receiving end that Connor liked a lot. Less work required, as far as he could tell, and he got to experience pleasure first-hand. And he knew that Hank enjoyed every second of it, if his grunts and pants were anything to go by. 

Riding him was a different experience, because Connor had control of everything. Something he rarely got. Not that there was any problem with just sitting and taking it, but here, in Hank’s lap, he could set the pace, do what he wanted too. Even if his experience in the subject of intercourse was a little lacking, he could and has downloaded programs to help him.

Hank’s hand on his cheek drew his attention up to his face, and he smiled softly up at the lieutenant. They touched lips tentatively, almost like a first kiss, before it became heated rather quick. Connor hadn’t moved an inch since he sank down on Hank, but with a small breath against Hank’s mouth, he slowly lifted himself. And then he was slamming back down. Both moaned, and Connor closed his eyes as he concentrated on the feeling of being full, moving his hips fluidly.

He was supposed to be able to multi-task, he was a top-of-the-line android. But when it came to Hank, it was difficult. A lot more difficult. Because when he opened his eyes and looked up at his face, to see the erotic expression, lips parted as he sucked in a breath, and his cheeks a rosy red, Connor ceased to function. Every protocol flew out the window, every preconstruction, everything thought…just gone. It was probably what humans called awe. 

“Yer staring at me,” Hank grumbled, and Connor’s brown eyes darted up to stare into Hank’s blue ones. In this light, those beautiful eyes just seemed to glow. “Sorry, I can’t help it. You look so handsome.”

“There’s no need to fuckin’ flatter me, Con. I’m already inside you,” he joked, voice strained. Connor paused his hips, causing Hank to whimper. Connor’s eyes sparkled in amusement, “contrary to that statement, I was just stating what should already be obvious.”

Hank’s fingers twitched against his skin, that was the only warning he got before Connor was being physically thrown down onto the bed, their position swapping. He had been so focused on Hank, that he didn’t even predict what Hank was going to do. Being surprised like this wasn’t too bad, that’s for sure.

“T-then this should be obvious too. That I think you’re _beautiful_ ,” Hank replied from above him, voice defensive in a way that was so earnest it made Connor shiver against the blanket underneath him and smile adoringly up at Hank.

“It is-“ his voice cut off into a static moan as Hank thrusted into him deeply. Connor gasped out and blindly reached up to grip Hank’s arm to stay grounded. In this position, Connor could feel every jerk of Hank’s hips, and his thighs trembling against Connor’s. It felt so amazing, and notifications popped up in his HUD about overheating. 

Hank dragged his calloused hand down Connor’s side, before he wrapped it around his cock. As soon as Hank did that, Connor tightened around his cock and let out a cry. He began to stroke Connor mercilessly, and there was no way Connor could keep his cool at this point. His orgasm threatened to overflow out of him, but he didn’t want it too. He wanted to stay like this longer, Hank panting above him as he nailed him into the mattress. Their mattress on their bed. In their house on Christmas Day. 

“Fuck, I can’t-“ Hank gasped, leaning down and mouthing at Connor’s jaw and neck. Connor squirmed underneath him and could barely contain himself as Hank came. His knees pressed against Hank’s sides and moaned, tangling his fingers into his hair and pulling Hank’s mouth up to his. With a long, breath-stealing kiss, Connor was gone too. Connor gasped into his mouth and his back arched up off the bed. 

Connor was about to say something, touch Hank some more, but there was a rather sharp yip from the living room that startled them both. Apparently, there was no room for after-sex glow, it was back to real life. Connor laughed softly, “No rest for the wicked, I suppose. I should probably go and make sure he’s okay.”

Hank sighed and nodded, removing himself from Connor and moving to get underneath the covers on the bed. Connor stood up and grabbed his robe off the door, sliding it on and turning to Hank with a loving smile. “Wait for me?”

“Always.”


	4. Allen & Sixty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen and Sixty get a little bit more then they bargained for on Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you trying to tell me it isn't even Christmas anymore??? Oh well, no matter! It's finally done now!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I'll catch them as I see 'em!

### 

Chapter 3 Allen & Sixty:

It _would_ be on Christmas that someone would take a child hostage. It was a delicate situation, and Allen had to call in his team for the extraction, on Christmas Eve of all days. No one was happy about that, including Joseph, who didn’t want to bother them for something like this. But a kid was in danger. Work didn’t stop just because it was a holiday.

It was in an apartment building in downtown Detroit, like what happened when Allen had first met Connor. Life was a lot different back then, and those thoughts consumed him as they drove to their destination. They drowned everything else out so much that he didn’t feel the hand landing on his thigh until Sixty said something.

“Is everything alright, Joseph?” He asked calmly and Allen jerked his head up to meet those brown eyes. He quickly nodded and gave him a reassured smile, “yeah, ‘m fine. Just lost in thought is all.”

“You should focus on the task at hand,” Cain responded, voice just a tad softer. Allen placed his hand over his and squeezed it gently, “I’m always focused, don’t tell me what to do.” Sixty scoffed at his words and pulled his hand away from Allen’s leg to look out the window. 

Allen settled his eyes on Cain’s face, studying him. He looked almost exactly like Connor in every way. Brown eyes, brown hair, face with just a few moles dotting it. The only stark difference would be the bullet scar on his forehead. Without that, Allen wasn’t sure if he could ever tell them apart just by looks alone. There was something harder on Cain’s face though, an edge that Allen had become used to. Guarded yet blank would probably be the best words to describe it.

The urge to apologize about this was great, and it weighed heavy on Allen’s mind even though he wasn’t the one who recommended they work these shifts over Christmas in the first place. Sixty was never one to celebrate holidays, Halloween was a bust and Thanksgiving was alright. But Christmas was always special in Allen’s eyes because you spend the most time with your family. And even though he worked on Christmas most of the time, now that he had a boyfriend, he didn’t really want to work.

“The man has the little boy on the roof and is threatening to shoot the child and anyone that comes near. His name is Ricky Vascer, and his criminal record is a mile long,” Allen’s second-in-command, Amelia, explained. She pulled out a datapad and showed them news-feed of what was currently going on. A helicopter view of a man holding a little boy with a gun to his head was live.

“We will set up operations in the apartment and then I will approach with Sixty flanking him to take him down. He is dangerous clearly with a gun to the kid’s head,” Allen said, “and the rest of you will make sure the family is alright and keep a few snipers on the adjacent roof watching the suspect in case he tries anything fishy.”

Approaching this man with more than one person was asking to have more people killed, including the kid. So, this was his best option given the circumstances. The SWAT car pulled up to the apartment building and everyone hopped out. Joseph grabbed his utility belt and clipped it on, before he led his team upstairs to the 30th floor.

“We must be cautious, if his criminal record is anything to go by, this human won’t hesitate to shoot us dead if given the chance,” Sixty murmured to him as they began to set up. 

Allen grinned at his partner, “then let’s not give him a chance. I trust you.”

Usually they would send an android negotiator to try and calm the perpetrator down, but he told Jeffrey not to call Connor nor Nines because he and his team could handle this. They both had their first official days off as free deviants and he didn’t want to ruin that for them. Especially on Christmas. So, it was up to his human team and Sixty. They’d done this plenty of times before without Connor and could do it again without any issues.

And now he had Cain, who could preconstruct a million different ways to snap the man’s neck without harming the child. Which was good in some aspects, but not in others. Because now Allen had to rely on only himself to distract and try to convince the bastard to let the child go. It was a steep order, and he was rusty as shit. 

Once he had everyone in place and every precaution taken, he stepped out onto the roof. He needed to draw the perp’s attention so that Sixty could get on the roof after him. It shouldn’t be hard, but the way that shaky hand drew the gun straight towards Allen’s chest as soon as he walked out made him pause. He instantly put his hands up in defense, to get the man to trust him more easily. He seemed unhinged, a wild look in his eyes. He had blood splatters on his white wife-beater, and his face was shiny with sweat. The child didn’t look much better, his clothes torn, and his little knees scraped up.

“Stay back, you fuckin’ police dog! I’ll blow yer brains out and this kid’s too!” He barked out, and the child squirmed in his grip, “daddy no!”

Allen realized bleakly that this was a family situation. Maybe a father coming home drunk on Christmas and ruining the holidays for the whole family. Who knows?

“Ricky, I’m going to have to ask you to let the child go. He hasn’t done anything to you,” Allen took a tentative step forward, and then another. Ricky growled and held the little boy tighter against his chest, “This little piece of shit? He ain’t even mine! I found out tonight from my wonderful wife that she was screwing around with the fuckin’ next door neighbor!”

Joseph choked down his knee-jerk response to laugh, because if this didn’t sound like your typical crime drama stand-off, then nothing did. He put up his hands once again and let out a sigh, “That doesn’t excuse what you’ve done. You killed a man and took this boy hostage. You could be facing the death penalty. But we might be able to cut a deal if you just put down the kid.”

Allen heard the door open behind him as he took another step forward, closer to the perp. Ricky’s attention was on Joseph luckily and didn’t spot Sixty slinking through the shadows towards him.

“Fuck that, if I’m gonna go down for this, I want to go all out! And why not start with this little bastard that ruined my life?!” He let out a maniacal laugh and shoved the nozzle of the gun against the boy’s head once more. The poor kid cried hard; sobs racked his body. Allen faintly flinched at the cries but squared his shoulders. He was determined to get this kid out of this.

“You really want to die for another man’s son? You said it yourself, the kid isn’t yours. Why die for him?” Allen forced out, eyes trailing down to look at the terrified kid in the man’s grasp. He silently apologized to him, but anything to get the man to drop him was free game in Allen’s mind. Ricky’s eyebrows knitted together, and Joseph almost thought he would give in right then. He must be weighing his options in his head.

He could still see Sixty moving silently, stalking closer to Ricky. Just a few more feet-

“Hey, you’re that SWAT Captain from that other hostage situation. The one with that Connor bot, right?” Ricky suddenly asked, eyebrows furrowed together. Allen nodded once and tilted his head as he tried to figure out what he was getting at.

“Your team…they shot at that android even after it surrendered!” He balked. “You killed it! And you’re gonna fucking kill me!” His hand trembled on the gun he held, and Allen knew they were out of time.

Cain and Joseph lunged out at the same time, Allen aimed to knock the gun away and Sixty aimed to kill. In a frightened stupor, Ricky yanked the gun away from Allen’s reaching grasp. He slung the child around like a rag-doll before he blindly shot. The gun went off and the deafening sound of it rang in his ears. Allen wished he wore earplugs. He staggered back a step and fear grasped at him. Where did the man shoot? Did he shoot the kid?

He expected to see a dead child on the pavement, brains blasted out. But instead, white-hot pain shot through him and a sharp gasp left his mouth at the sudden, intense feeling. His eyes watered as he stared at a shocked Sixty & Ricky. The kid was thrown off to the side, but he was alive, thank god. Allen clutched a spot on his stomach, where his leg armor and bullet-proof vest met and buckled. As he pulled his hand away, he could see his own blood soaking it. Such a specific spot, right above his hip, no one would ever think to shoot there. Which is why he didn’t have as much protection at that spot.

Fuck that, he thought hazily as he fell to his knees. Tears blurred his vision as he watched Sixty grapple with the man for the gun, the android getting shot in the thigh before subduing Richard by smacking his head down on the cement with a sickening thud. Cain kicked the gun away as far as possible, and it practically sailed off the roof with the force he used. And then he was by Joseph’s side, gentle hands touched his face, then moved down to press against his own hand over his wound.

Allen hissed and nearly passed out from the pain, eyes darting up to stare into Cain’s worried ones. He’d never seen that look before, that’s for sure. It was…soft yet hard around the edges. He never knew that Sixty could look like that.

“Allen! You were shot!”

“’M fine, just call the paramedics. Make sure the kid’s okay,” he grunted out, before he fell back on his ass with a grunt.

“I’m calling the rest of the team for the extraction of the child. You are my top priority, Joseph,” Cain replied evenly, before he spoke into his mouthpiece with a low tone. Allen weakly pushed at the hand over his, but all his strength felt sapped and it was like 1000 pounds sat on his shoulders. 

“Captain?! Joseph, look at me! Don’t you dare lose consciousness!” Cain snapped; his voice borderline shrill as his free hand moved to cup Allen’s cheek firmly. Allen groaned and tilted his head back to look up at Sixty. The world spun, and black dots danced in his vision, “Fuck.”

Without warning, Cain stood up and scooped Allen up off the ground like he weighed nothing. He half-expected the android to toss him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, but instead he pulled Allen to his chest and carried him bridal style towards the door to the roof. His team was already there, hovering around Cain with concerned expressions. It was heart-warming, and the Captain passed out with knowledge that he was safe.

~

The steady beep of a heart monitor is the first thing Allen heard when he was roused from his sleep. He grumbled incoherently and tried to roll over, but pain shot up his spine and he let out a hiss. His eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly.

“Joseph!” Cain’s worried face came into view and warm hands cupped his cheeks. As the pain settled hard against his side, he grunted and bit his lip, “I got shot.”

“You did. The bullet passed straight through your side, and did not damage anything vital,” Sixty explained as he worried his bottom lip. Allen shifted in his hospital bed and let out a sigh, “I was worried the kid got shot. I’m glad he didn’t. But you got shot.”

“Yes, I am fine though. But I am upset that you got shot,” Cain replied with furrowed eyebrows, “you must be more careful. I would have subdued the perpetrator without your help, Joseph.”

“It’s apart of my job, Cain. I was concerned he would shoot you or the kid, so I acted,” he replied while he lifted the blanket over his bottom half. His wound was covered by the hospital gown he wore, so he didn’t even know the extent of the damage. "though I guess it didn't help much in the end, you still got shot." He huffed and turned his attention back to Sixty, “I didn’t think you were that worried about me.”

“I…am not. You are a capable human. I trust your abilities,” Cain lied through his teeth, and Allen raised his eyebrows at the statement. Anything to do with human emotions besides hate and anger were hard for him to express, and there was always that hesitation. The want to be something more, but the lack of confidence to do so. Like he wasn’t allowed.

“Concern for a loved one doesn’t have anything to do with their abilities or not. You can just be worried,” Joseph replied with a small, encouraging smile. Cain shifted from one foot to the other, eyes focused on Allen’s face. It looked like he wanted to say something, but a nurse interrupted the conversation.

“Ah, you’re finally awake. You gave us quite a scare Mr. Allen. We won’t be keeping you here for long, maybe another few days just to monitor the wound. Would it be alright if I changed your dressings?” She offered kindly, holding up fresh cotton pads and bandages.

“Yes, thank you ma’am,” Joseph replied, and he noticed the way Sixty’s jaw clenched as he watched the woman walk over to Allen’s other side.

“Lay down flat on your back for me, sweetie. I’m going to pull your dressing gown just far back enough to change your dressings,” she explained as she lowered his hospital bed flat. Allen let out a grunt at having to lay down at that angle, before he lifted his head to watch her.

She removed the blanket and then pulled the gown out from behind his back. She hummed quietly as she bunched up the fabric and pushed it off his thigh. At least she was nice enough to leave him some decency. He was sure the doctor had already seen him naked though.

Surprised that Sixty had stayed silent this long, Allen cocked his head and looked over at his boyfriend. Cain was still in the same position, rigid like a statue. His LED spun red as he stared at the woman, and Joseph wondered if he was going to say something to her.

“Honey,” he breathed while he reached out towards him. Cain blinked once as his LED settled to yellow and he turned his gaze to Allen. Without making a single noise, he intertwined their fingers and brought Allen’s hand to his chest. He could feel his thirium pump beat against the back of his hand. It was better to stare at Sixty than his wound. Though he had to admit he was damn curious how bad it looked. Allen had never been shot there before. Another scar to add to the list, he supposed.

“How is the pain on a scale from 1-10?” the nurse asked casually, and it drew Joseph’s attention back to her. He tilted his head and gave her a thoughtful look as she drew his old dressing away. “Right now? Maybe a 5. You must’ve really dosed me up with some good pain killers.”

“Haha, yes,” she laughed softly and began to clean his wound. The pain was a dull throb now, but he was sure it would get much worse later. He wasn’t a baby though; he had handled much worse before. 

Once she finished what she was doing, she quickly bowed her head and scurried out without even so much as tossing a look in Sixty’s direction. Allen scoffed and let go of Cain’s hand to put his bed back up in a sitting position and fix his gown and blanket back. Luckily the wound wasn’t at the juncture between his leg and torso. That would hurt like a bitch. As he situated himself, he felt the bed dip next to him. Allen jerked his head up in time to watch Sixty straddle his thighs.

“What are you doing?” He asked in a bewildered tone. Cain leaned down and laid his forehead against Allen’s shoulder, “I’m sorry I could not stop that man from shooting you. I was so worried you would die.”

Joseph frowned and reached up to rub at his partner’s back soothingly, “it’s fine, honey, really. It’s apart of the job. I’m sorry I worried you.”

“You should be,” Cain turned his head and bit into Allen’s neck. It stung and hurt a shit ton, but damn if it didn’t drag a quiet moan from him. Especially when Sixty dragged his tongue over the spot to soothe the hurt and blood.

“You’re such a brat,” he gasped out when Cain pulled all the way back and sat his ass down on Allen’s thighs. He tilted his head with a devious smile. His sharpened incisors were stained red from Joseph’s blood. “I am only trying to get you in the right mood.”

“The right mood?” Allen echoed, shifting a little. He had a feeling he knew where this was going, but he wasn’t going to jinx it until he knew for sure. 

“Because you should be sorry, and that means you should give me what I want,” Sixty carried on like he didn’t have a care in the world, “and I want you.” Yep, knew that was coming. How long had they been together now that Allen could predict him this easily? When wasn’t Sixty being a fucking brat? The android sat in his lap with that smug expression, his hand reached up to cup at Allen’s cheek.

“I’m injured,” he replied, glancing down at his wound. Cain merely scoffed, “you are on enough pain medicine to not feel a thing, Joseph. And I will take every precaution to not even touch the area.”

“What’s got into you all of a sudden? We’re in a hospital, and you know even if we weren’t, the only way this could happen would be for you-“

“Yes, I understand all of that,” Cain growled out in an annoyed tone as he lifted himself off Allen’s lap. He yanked the hospital gown up over Joseph’s legs and all the way up to his ribs, exposing his bottom half without so much of a second thought. Allen let out an audible sigh, his face lit up in embarrassment, “did you at least lock the door first?!”

Sixty nodded with a roll of his eyes, shedding his black sweater and tossing it to the chair he had been sitting in. “We’ve done this a few times now, Joseph. If I did not know how to sneak around, we would have been caught by now, right?” He unbuttoned his pants and shimmied them down to his calves along with his briefs. “I will make this quick, I did not want to wait till you were discharged.”

Even as he said that, there was a desperate tinge to the way Sixty moved. His movements were too quick, too robotic. Something was clearly bothering him, but he’d rather fuck than talk about it. Maybe if Allen were to oblige him, he could weasel it out of him afterwards. So, Allen reached up and gently touched at Sixty’s face with a smile, “slow down, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.”

Cain looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he wrapped a hand around Allen’s cock. The Captain arched his back with a choked noise, and a dull throb of pain shot up his spine from his wound. He couldn’t move around a lot, right. “A little warning next time would be great, honey.”

Sixty didn’t even acknowledge what he said, pumping his hand a few more times dry before he dipped his head down. Joseph watched with rapt attention as the android swallowed his dick in one go, effectively cutting off all coherent thought in Allen’s addled brain.

“F-fuck baby, _please_ ,” he gasped out, hand instinctively reaching out to lace through those soft locks on top of Cain’s head. There was something extremely erotic about seeing Sixty blow him in his hospital bed. He would probably never admit it, but he was sure something about the thrill of getting caught always turned him on more. It made him sound like Gavin, which is why he would never tell anyone else. Not even Cain himself. But Allen was sure he already knew, probably just by reading his heart rate and whatever the hell else he could read off him.

He bobbed his head a few times, which left Joseph a quivering mess by the time he popped his mouth off his cock. He dragged his tongue over the tip and looked up at his boyfriend with a blank expression. Allen took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. Fuck, Cain only had his mouth on his dick for a couple minutes and he already felt on the verge of cumming. He was getting too old for this shit.

Cain swiped his tongue over his lips as if he had just ate the most delicious thing in the world, before he lifted himself up onto his knees. He crawled forward and lined Allen’s cock up, before he dropped down on it in one fell sweep. The instant pleasure that crawled up his throat was almost too much, and Allen pressed a firm hand to his mouth to cover up the groan threatening to leave his mouth. Allen rolled his hips instinctively but had to stop because fuck if it didn’t hurt like shit. 

“Joseph do not move. You will irritate your wound,” Sixty pointed out as if Allen didn’t already know. He rolled his eyes, and God only knows how much he wished he was on top **literally**. So he could shut up Cain more effectively. It was harder to do when he lacked control and could barely move. Sixty pulled himself up almost all the way off Allen’s cock, before dropping back down. He began a brutal, frantic pace. As if Allen was going to disappear. And Allen was really only along for the ride.

In an act of what some might call bold, Allen reached out and pressed two fingers incessantly to Sixty's lips, “open your mouth, baby.”

Sixty didn’t even pause in his efforts, opening his mouth obediently and allowing Allen to slide both fingers into his mouth with little resistance. The reaction was immediate, Cain let out a whimper as he sucked on Joseph’s fingers with a needy expression. He skimmed his teeth over Allen’s knuckles before he bit down on them. The pain melted into pleasure in an instant, a shiver traveling up his spine. He loved it when Sixty bit him, no matter where it was. There was something different about those pointed canines that just made Allen keen every time they were sunk into his skin. Cain could draw blood from him anytime.

His boyfriend let out a throaty moan and Allen pressed his fingertips to Cain’s tongue and shook his head, “stay quiet.” Not that he could talk, if he didn’t have his fingers in Sixty’s mouth, he would be covering his own to keep silent. They were both loud when it came to sex, so something like this was harder than usual.

He really didn’t want to blow their cover, if someone walked in on them it wouldn’t be good. But the urge to edge and tease Sixty was something Allen could never refuse. He pulled his wet fingers from Cain’s mouth and moved them to circle his LED. The android’s body instantly seized up as he rocked on Allen’s cock. He whimpered again and began to pant, leaning into the touch. 

The aroused expression that Sixty sported did nothing to help Joseph hold onto his last shreds of sanity. He wanted to drag this out for longer, but the way Cain’s hips moved fervently, he had no chance. His LED was red, and Allen touched at it idly, adding onto the pleasure that Sixty felt. 

“Joseph! Please-!” Cain gasped out desperately as he placed one hand firmly on his shoulder. He lurched away from Allen’s fingers and dug his face into his neck, biting down on the same spot. Allen took this chance to wrap his hand around the android’s cock and stroke him firmly. He wanted them to orgasm at the same time.

Cain cried out; his voice muffled against Allen’s throat as he came. Joseph wasn’t that far behind him; Sixty clenched around his dick and slowed his pace significantly, but it was enough. He was always enough. With a low groan, Allen came as well. 

“There, was that enough of an apology honey?” he said with a long sigh. Sixty pulled his head back from Allen’s neck and began to pull his arms out of his hospital gown aimlessly. His eyes were glazed over with something that Joseph couldn’t quite put his finger on, but he allowed him to remove his hospital gown. It was probably dirty anyways. But he grabbed onto Sixty’s wrist when he tried to get off him.

“Hey hey, Cain. What’s wrong?” He said, reaching out and latching onto his other wrist. Cain didn’t fight him, dropping the gown on Allen’s stomach. He stared down at Allen with swimming eyes, “You’ve been injured before…I’ve seen you with injuries before and it’s never bothered me. But…I saw you get shot. I watched you crumple to the ground. I had to take you down to the ground floor and watch them load you into an ambulance. They wouldn’t even let me ride along.” His voice trembled slightly, and Allen understood. 

“Oh baby,” he whispered, his own eyes watered as he wrapped firm arms around Cain’s back and pulled him towards him. He embraced his boyfriend silently. “I just wanted to feel you again, to touch you and remember that you’re okay and you’re alive. And that you’re still mine.”

Before he could comfort him anymore, there was a knock at the door and someone jiggled the handle. Cain sniffled and pulled back, “I’ll get it.” He lifted himself off Allen and got dressed in record time. He covered Allen’s lower half back up and tossed the dirty gown onto the floor.

“Is everything alright? Someone said they heard a cry of pain outside the door,” the nurse said to Cain in a low voice. “Yes, but Joseph needs a new gown. Thank you.”

Once she was gone and the door shut again, Cain moved back over and sat down in the chair next to Allen’s bedside. It didn’t sit right with Allen, so he pat his legs again with a small smile, “you can come sit back in my lap.” And that’s exactly what Cain did, climbing back up onto the hospital bed and laying down against Allen. After some shifting and making sure no weight was on his wound, he wrapped his arms around Sixty once again, one hand back in his hair.

“I know it’s terrifying to see your loved one get shot, Cain. I’m sorry you had to see that. But you were so brave, and you did everything right, just like you always do,” he whispered lovingly. He didn’t think something like that would affect Sixty as much as it did. He was usually the rock in the relationship, even with his traumatic past. He never showed this much emotion about anything before. Now Joseph understood why he was so adamant for the skin-to-skin contact. 

“Did they leave me my stuff that was in my pockets?” Allen questioned after a moment, and Sixty didn’t move his head out of Allen’s chest as he pointed at the side table. A sandwich bag was full of his little belongings, including his phone. He was sure it had blown up from all the texts and calls he got. No doubt news of him being shot had spread through the DPD already.

He reached out and grabbed the bag, because there was something specific he wanted out of there. He opened it and dug through the contents, before he produced a black velvet ring box. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted to do Christmas presents, but I did get you something.”

Cain lifted his head up slightly, placing his chin on Allen’s chest as he peered at the box curiously. Allen offered it to him, and he huffed, taking it from him and sitting up. “What it is?”

“It’s a surprise, now open it.”

With another annoyed huff, Sixty popped the top open and stared at the contents with a tilt of his head. A blue blush appeared on his face and a genuine smile spread over his mouth, the one that Allen kept falling in love with. “A ring? I do not understand, Joseph. It is very pretty though. Do I put it on my finger?”

“It’s your Christmas gift, honey. You put it on your finger, yes,” he gently took it and gripped Cain’s hand, sliding it on his ring finger with a big smile, “see? Pretty as a picture.”

Cain was still smiling, and god Joseph would never tire of that face. He twisted it on his finger, and they both stared down at it. It was a deep shade of blue, made of some type of metal. “It is very pretty. I’m not sure any Christmas gift I got you can compare. Does this mean we are married?”

“It is pretty, but it’s even prettier on your finger,” Allen pressed kisses to Cain’s neck and cheeks, before glancing back over at the ring on his finger with a chuckle. “I don’t think so. I don’t know if you want to be married to me, Cain. Besides that, when someone gives you a ring, it’s usually just a proposal. You get married later.”

“Oh, I see,” there’s no hint of disappointment in his voice, he just studied Joseph with innocent eyes. “I would love to be married to you, someday. I suppose now is not that time, though. But eventually,” it was like a promise and Allen liked the way he worded it. 

“I like that idea. But for now, we can just stick with getting on one another’s nerves as boyfriends,” Allen laughed and intertwined their fingers. He could feel the cold metal against his finger, and he pulled Cain’s hand up to kiss at the ring, “It reminded me of your LED.”

“Yes, I suppose it does look like my LED. When it is blue,” he commented, brown eyes focused entirely on Joseph’s face. Allen smiled at him and nodded, “Blue like your LED.” And it spun blue, blue, _blue_.

“Merry Christmas, Cain,” he said softly, and the smile he got Allen wouldn’t trade in for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it, even though it was later than planned! Any comments would be appreciated! I read every single one and they make my heart soar.


End file.
